


Few and Far Between

by MangoMut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, Dancing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoMut/pseuds/MangoMut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dust of Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Few and Far Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Meaning of Life (Rameses B) https://soundcloud.com/ramesesb/rameses-b-meaning-of-life and  
> Tenerife Sea https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4fktjAlczv8 in the background.

Even after having been there for a while some parts of Skyhold still had a _lot_ of dust and holes leading to the outside, particularly in the tower connected to the tavern, where vines with flowers crept in.

It was late in the day, she was moving boxes to the tavern and he was reading a report. Neither really paying attention to their surroundings. The next thing either know is that there’s a loud thud and papers fly to the ground.  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you.”  
“No, it’s my fault, walking and reading is a bad habit.”

Both of them kneeling, gathering their respective items, Cullen glances up and realizes there was a great deal of dust on the floor that they had just disturbed, and the sun shines as if to illuminate her.  
She gets up and leaves Cullen kneeling, staring. And as she’s about to go he rushes to take the box from her, leaving her stunned, and sets it aside.  
“I just, I-uh…”  
She takes his hands in hers as one goes to rub the back of his neck.  
“It’s just, in this light… you’re heavenly.”

She slips her arms around his neck as he slips his arms around her waist and as the sun hits the dust just so – they start to sway.  
“And what tune are we dancing to?”  
She lays an ear against his chest, “this one.”  
A gentle hand rose and cupped her head as their feet started to move, slowly, in small circles.

They stayed like that for some time, slowly moving in eachother’s arms, eclipsed in the setting sun, blooming vines, and sparkling dust.

Few and far between were the moments they spent like this.

 


End file.
